1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting devices which incorporate an endless cutting member and more particularly to an improved endless cable for mounting cutting teeth through an intermediate member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there exists many types of cutting machines which incorporate an endless cutting member. The most basic type consists of an endless cutting member mounted about a drive pulley and an idle pulley. The endless cutting member usually consists of a belt or chain with cutting elements mounted thereto. The belt rotates about the pulleys which move the cutting elements in an elongated circular motion, thereby cutting the material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,242,659 (Dunlop) and 2,744,376 (Miner) show such an operation. A major disadvantage of these inventions is their vulnerability to damage when the cutting elements hit an obstacle. Damage is then also imparted to the belt. Such usually requires the costly replacement of the entire belt along with the cutting elements.
Solutions have been presented to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages one being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,181 (Carpenter). In this patent, the cutting elements are pivotally mounted on a belt. When an obstacle is hit, the elements fold away, thereby preventing damage. A return spring moves the element back into the cutting position. Besides being expensive and quite bulky in structure, the belt is still subjected to large amounts of torsional strain caused by the pivot joint.
Other methods have been devised to absorb the shock of striking an obstacle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,358 (Marsh et al) shows an arcuate base integrally formed within the belt. Attached to each base is a cutting element. Upon striking an obstacle the base rotates within a similar arcuate groove within the belt, thereby relieving the strain. However belt is still subjected to a large amount of strain due to the integral base.
Further efforts have been made to minimize the damage imparted to the endless belt of the cutting mechanism. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,704 (Henzman) and 3,587,679 (Conte) shows an endless stranded cable with cutting elements permanently connected thereto. In Henzman, the cutting elements are interlaced with the stranded wires of the cable, whereas in Conte the elements are securely welded to the cable. In both instances the striking of an obstacle may shear off many of the cutting elements. Another major inadequacy of these inventions is the elements interlaced and welded to the cable tends to weaken it. Additionally, when the elements are severed from the cable, the cable may be permanently damaged.
Another major disadvantage of the prior art is the method of cutting the material. Actually, the material is not "cut" but "whacked" off by the fast movement of the endless member. The whacking action roughly cuts the material, thereby leaving a jagged edge. In many applications, a jagged edge is undesirable.
Therefore, in order to overcome the inherent and particular inadequacies of the prior art, it is an object of this invention to provide a means to securely connect cutting elements onto an endless cutting member.
Another object of this invention is to further provide means to protect the endless member from wear and abrasion.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to connect the elements to the endless belt member to prevent permanent damage to the machine in the case of breakage of the element off of the endless member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to protect the cutting elements from breakage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to protect objects such as humans from the cutting action of the invention.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to smoothly cut the material.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the pertinent art.